Thomas and Friends: A Love Blossoms
by rmer5678ad
Summary: A tank engine named Thomas lives on Island Of Sodor and works on his branch line but likes to go to the new branch live see his new friends, Ryan and Syan. But Sodor has more vacationers then ever and Thomas has plenty jobs to do but couldn't do everything by himself but luckily there are new tank engines coming but they are new. But can Thomas help the new tank engines adjust?


Thomas And Friends: A Love Blossoms

A tank engine who is named Thomas lives on the Island Of Sodor who lives with his friends Percy, Nia, Rebecca, Emily, Stanley, Rosie, James, Edward, Molly, Murdoch, Ryan, Syan, Gordon, Henry, and Hiro. He loves to work on his branch but the work he also loves is taking supplies to the Harwick Branch Line to see his friends Ryan, Syan, and Daisy.

Ryan is a male tank engine who came to Sodor in the movie called, "Sodor's Legend Of The Lost Treasure".

Syan is a male tank engine who came to Sodor in the movie called "Journey Beyond Sodor".

Thomas, Percy, Emily, Molly, Murdoch, and Neville were all working hard to their jobs on Thomas's Branch Line. Molly, Murdoch, and Neville do not mind working on Thomas's Branch Line because they get to see Thomas, Percy, and Emily.

On Monday, Thomas pulled Annie And Clarabel. On Tuesday, Percy pulled Annie And Clarabel. On Wednesday, Molly pulled Annie And Clarabel. On Thursday, Murdoch pulled Annie And Clarabel. On Friday, Neville pulled Annie And Clarabel. On Saturday, Each Engine took turns to pull Annie And Clarabel. Thomas at 5:00 am, Percy at 6:00 am, Molly at 7:00 am, Murdoch at 8:00 am, Neville at 9:00 am, and Emily at 10:00 am.

"Phew, That was a lot work" said Thomas.

"Yes, it was" said Percy, Emily, Molly, Murdoch, and Neville.

Thomas says, "Thanks for helping me".

Percy, Emily, Molly, Murdoch, and Neville says, "Your're welcome, Thomas".

Thomas says, "Molly, Murdoch, and Neville, I think you three will need to go back to your branch line because I don't want you to miss your work."

Molly, Murdoch, and Neville says, "There is no work our branch line for a long time Thomas. Our branch line is always by the water but unfortunately, there has been construction of new playgrounds and water playgrounds for the children to play in and so it is close for the time being".

Thomas says, "Molly, Murdoch, and Neville, you will never know if Sir Topham Hatt has special mission for you".

Thomas puffed to the yard and collect the five express coaches for Gordon and shunted them to platform 1 in the station. Than Thomas saw five more express coaches and he was really confused.

"Sir?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, Thomas?" said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Why are there five more express coaches?" asked Thomas.

"Those five express coaches belong to Henry" said Sir Topham Hatt.

"When did this happen?" said Thomas.

"It happened four years ago, Thomas" said Sir Topham Hatt.

Thomas puffed to the yard and collect the five express coaches for Henry and shunted then to platform 2 in the station. Than Thomas puffed back to his Branch Line and go back to work.

Sir Topham Hatt says, "Molly and Murdoch, I need you both to take Henry's heavy goods train to the mainland because Henry had another accident due to his broken safety valves and the heavy goods train is too heavy for one engine to do it alone!".

"Yes, sir!" said Molly and Murdoch.

Sir Topham says, "Neville, I need you take Gordon's Express today because Gordon had another accident due to his broken safety valves."

Neville says, "Yes, sir!"

Sir Topham Hatt says, "Emily, I need you to take Henry's Express today because Henry had another accident due to his broken safety valves."

Emily says, "Yes, sir!

So Molly and Murdoch went to Vicarstown to get the heavy goods train and Murdoch wanted to be in the front so Molly wouldn't get hurt but Molly wanted to be the one in the front and they argued about it but finally Murdoch agreed to let Molly be in the front even he was worried.

Then Neville puffed away to Knapford and coupled up to Gordon's Express Coaches and puffed away.

Then Emily puffed away to Knapford and coupled up Henry's Express Coaches and puffed away.

Emily says, "Neville, what about Thomas? He will have a lot of work to do on his own!".

Neville says, "Don't worry about it, Emily. I told Percy all about it".

Thomas puffed away back to his branch line but to find only Percy.

Thomas says, "Some friends they are because they just left me more work".

Percy says, "Actually, Thomas, that is not true!".

Thomas says, "How is that not true?".

Percy says, "Because Sir Topham Hatt had given them a special job!".

Thomas says, "What special jobs?".

Percy says, "Molly and Murdoch are taking Henry's Heavy Goods Train. Neville is taking Gordon's Express. Emily is taking Henry's Express.

Thomas asks, "Why?".

Percy says, "Because Gordon and Henry both had another accident!"

Thomas says, "Again?! Gordon always says that he is the reliable one but he got into another accident! Now I will have to work by myself because of Gordon and Henry!

Percy says, "Don't worry about it, Thomas! I will still help you until I get a special. But even if I did, I will tell you first!.

So the work they had the second week was shunting freight cars. Thomas and Percy were shunting freight cars into the sidings on the mainland so the big engines don't complain.

Sir Topham Hatt says, "Percy, I have a special for you. I need you to go to the mainland and collect some rails, ballasts, woods, and bricks".

Percy says, "Yes, sir!"

Percy puffed away to get some empty freight cars and after coupling to the empty freight cars then he went to the mainland to collect rails, ballasts, woods, and bricks.

In the fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth weeks, Thomas worked by himself and was wondering if his friends were really his friends at all.

Thomas says, "I thought Percy said that he was going to help me but he lied!".

Sir Topham Hatt says, "No, Thomas! You are getting the wrong idea! I sent Percy to the mainland to get some rails, ballast, woods, and bricks because a new engine will be coming soon and he will help you on your branch line, Thomas!".

Thomas says, "Thank you, Sir. It is a lot of a hard work doing all this stuff by myself.

Thomas still worked hard and still on Sunday but on Sunday, the new engine arrived on Sodor. Just like Thomas, this tank engine was based on class E2.

The New Engine says, "Hello! Is this Sodor?".

Porter says, "Yes it is and who are you?".

The New Engine says, "My name is Ronald".

Salty says, "Yes, Ronald. This is Sodor. You should go to Knapford right away. Sir Topham Hatt will be waiting for you!".

Ronald says, "Okay, Salty!".

Ronald puffed away in huff over Gordon's Hill and went to Knapford. When Ronald got to Knapford, he saw many engines and many freight cars. He decided to ask one of the engines to see if any of the other engines knew where Knapford is. And Edward had heard a voice he had never heard before.

Ronald saw James and asked, "Excuse me, can you tell me where Knapford is?".

James says, "But this is Knapford. Where are you from?".

Ronald says, "Oh, uh, Brighton on the mainland."

Edward says, "Sir Topham Hatt's new engine!".

Ronald says, "That's where all the best tank engines come from".

James says, "Is it really?"

Ronald says, "I'm really happy to be here. I've never been to Sodor before".

Edward gasps

Edward couldn't believe his eyes.

The new engine had six small wheels, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome, and a short stumpy funnel.

Ronald was continuing talking.

Ronald says, "...And that is why I always wanted to come here. I..."

Ronald notices Edward staring.

Ronald says, "Hello? What's the matter? Do I have soot on my face?".

Edward says, "No. It's just... well... You're not a big engine".

Ronald says, "Yes, I am".

James says, "No, You're not".

Ronald says, "Well, I was big enough to do my work on the Mainland".

Ronald puffs away underneath a hopper.

Edward says, "Wait. Wait. All I meant was that you're not as big as I am".

Ronald says, "I might not be as big as you. But I'm still hard working".

Gordon whistles when he arrives and sees the new engine.

Ronald gasps.

Gordon chuckles.

Gordon says, "And who are you?".

Ronald says, "I'm Ronald".

Edward says, "The new engine".

Gordon says, "Oh dear. Sir Topham Hatt must have made a terrible mistake. I think he was expecting someone Really Useful".

Ronald says, "I am Really Useful".

Gordon says, "Ha. For fetching coaches, perhaps. Oh well. If you stick around long enough, you might be lucky enough to see me pulling the express"

Gordon whistles.

Gordon says, "That will be a fine sight for you".

Gordon puffs away with Ronald scowling.

Edward sighs.

Edward says, "Sorry about Gordon, Ronald. I'm afraid he's often like that. I'm Edward, by the way".

James says, "And I'm James".

Emily puffed into the yard saw Ronald.

Molly, Murdoch, and Neville puffed into the yard and saw Ronald.

Emily asks, "Who are you?"

Ronald says, "I'm Ronald".

Emily says, "I'm Emily".

Neville says, "And I'm Neville".

Molly says, "And I'm Molly".

Murdoch says, "And I'm Murdoch".

Ronald says, "Not really useful he says. I will show him!"

Emily, Molly, Murdoch, and Neville says, "What is he talking about, Edward and James?

Edward says, "It is just Gordon saying that Ronald is not a really useful engine"

James says, "Gordon always does that. He did that to Thomas and Percy once".

Emily was angry that Gordon called Ronald, 'Not Really Useful Engine'.

Molly, Murdoch, and Neville were also angry that Gordon called Ronald, 'Not Really Useful Engine'.

Then Sir Topham Hatt arrives.

Sir Topham Hatt says, "Hello, hello, hello".

James says, "And here comes the Boss...".

Edward says, "Sir Topham Hatt".

Sir Topham Hatt laughs.

Sir Topham Hatt says, "Oh. You must be Ronald, my new tank engine. Welcome to Sodor. I am Sir Topham Hatt".

Ronald says, "Pleased to meet you".

There was an awkward moment.

Sir Topham Hatt clears his throat.

Edward whispers, "Sir. You're supposed to call him, Sir".

Ronald says, "Oh. Pleased to meet you, Sir".

Sir Topham Hatt says, "I'm very pleased to meet you, too. Now, as you can see, I'm a very busy man and this is a very busy railway, so I expect you to make yourself Really Useful, right away. Edward will show you what to do".

Sir Topham Hatt turns to leave but trips.

Sir Topham Hatt says, "Oh. Yes. Really Useful. Carry On. This way, lads. Oh".

Sir Topham Hatt walks away.

Edward and James laughs.

Emily and Neville laughs.

Molly and Murdoch laughs.

Emily puffed away and went to Sir Topham Hatt.

Neville puffed away and went to Sir Topham Hatt.

Molly puffed away and went to Sir Topham Hatt.

Murdoch puffed away and went to Sir Topham Hatt.

Emily asks, "Sir, can I help Ronald, too?".

Sir Topham Hatt says, "Yes you can, Emily".

Neville asks, "Sir, can I help Ronald, too?".

Sir Topham Hatt says, "Yes you can, Neville".

Molly asks, "Sir, can I help Ronald, too?".

Sir Topham Hatt says, "Yes you can, Molly".

Murdoch asks, "Sir, can I help Ronald, too?".

Sir Topham Hatt says, "Yes you can, Murdoch".

Emily puffed away and back to the yard.

Neville puffed away and went back to the yard.

Molly puffed away and went back to the yard.

Murdoch puffed away and went back to the yard.

Edward says, "So you four are going to help us? Well, the more help we have, the less we have to make Thomas wait".

Ronald reverses and stops under the coal hopper.

Then coal falling into Ronald's bunker but it makes him cough.

Then Ronald is seen behind Gordon, who groans and rolls his eyes.

Then Ronald, Edward, Molly, Murdoch, Emily, and Neville puffing together and Ronald bumps into Edward.

Ronald says, "Sorry!".

Then Ronald reverses and bumps into a line of freight cars.

Ronald groans.

Then Edward brings Gordon's Express for Gordon and Emily brings Henry's Express for Henry and Molly brings coaches for Donald and Murdoch brings coaches for Douglas and Neville brings coaches for Arthur and Gordon, who looks away, when Ronald puffs up, looking at the junction until James whistles behind him and he needs to move out of the way.

Gordon says, "Oh, that's very useful, isn't it? Having another small engine to get in the way".

Edward says, "He's still learning, Gordon. I'm just showing him what to do. And Molly, Murdoch, Emily, and Neville are also showing what to do, too".

Gordon pulls away and Ronald is still moving but passes a red signal.

Edward says, "Ronald!".

Ronald says, "Uh oh!".

Ronald puts on his brakes and stops just in time as Hiro passes. Ronald looks back at Gordon, who is glaring, and chuckles nervously at James laughs at him.

Then Ronald is shunting freight cars but bumped into something.

Ronald says, "Oh!"

Ronald groans.

Then Ronald is seen at Knapford Station with people waving and smiling at him. Ronald smiles back but then Jame's whistle is heard.

James says, "Get out of the way!".

Ronald reverses in a panic as James pull in.

Then, Ronald is seen under the hopper when he spots Gordon, who's resting on a siding. Edward, Emily, Molly, Murdoch, and Neville are with him.

Ronald giggles.

Ronald says, "Watch this!".

Edward, Emily, Molly, Murdoch, and Neville watch as Ronald puffs up to Gordon.

Ronald whistles loudly making Gordon wake up startled.

Gordon says, "Oh!".

Ronald says, "Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me?".

Ronald laughs.

Ronald says, "Hee-hee-hee".

Ronald laughs as he puffs away

Emily also laughs while she puffs away with Ronald.

Molly also laughs while she puffs away with Ronald.

Murdoch also laughs while he puffs away with Ronald.

Neville also laughs while he puffs away with Ronald.

Edward also laughs while puffs away with Ronald.

This makes Gordon cross.

Edward, Emily, Molly, Murdoch, and Neville were at Tidmouth Sheds.

Percy puffed up.

Percy says, "Hello! Who are you?".

Ronald says, "I'm Ronald".

Edward says, "Sir Topham Hatt's new engine".

Ronald says. "I want to pull trains".

Edward says, "You will have to learn to shunt first".

Ronald says, "But I want to go places. I want to see the world".

Percy puffs up and sees the new engine.

Percy says, "Hello. Who are you?".

Ronald says. "I'm Ronald".

Edward says, "Sir Topham Hatt's new engine".

Percy says, "Well, Ronald, my name is Percy".

Ronald says, "It's nice to meet you, Percy".

Percy says, "It's nice to meet you too, Ronald".

Percy says, "Are you ready to pull trains yet?".

Edward says, "No. Percy, He has to learn to shunt first".

Percy says, "But I thought Sir Topham Hatt brought him to work with Thomas".

Edward says, "Yes, he did. But first he will need to work as station pilot then he can he shunt freight cars with Thomas".

Edward says, "Thomas did the same thing before he got his own Branch Line".

Sir Topham Hatt says, "Ronald, I need to shunt you freight cars into the sidings. They are blocking the tracks".

Ronald says, "Yes, sir".

Percy says, "Sir, can I help too?"

Sir Topham Hatt says, "Yes you can Percy"

Sir Topham Hatt says, "Your job is to teach Ronald how to shunt freight cars into sidings by going very slowly around tight bends".

Ronald and Percy went to the junction and saw freight cars blocking the tracks.

Percy says, "We have to move the freight cars or else somebody might have an accident!".

Ronald says, "How do we move the freight cars?"

Percy says, "Watch me!"

Percy puffs up slowly to the freight cars.

Percy says, "First you puff up slowly to the freight cars".

Ronald puffs up slowly to the freight cars.

Percy waits until he coupled up to the freight cars.

Percy says, "Second, you wait until you are coupled up to the freight cars".

Ronald waits until he is coupled up to the freight cars.

Percy says, "Points".

The workmen switch the points.

Percy says, "Third, you say 'Points' to the workmen so you can go into the sidings".

Ronald says, "Points".

The workmen switch the points.

Percy puffs up slowly backward and stop.

Percy says, "Fourth, you puff up slowly backwards and stop".

Ronald puffs ups slowly backwards and stop.

Percy waits until he is uncoupled from the freight cars.

Percy says, "Fifth, you wait until you are uncoupled from the freight cars".

Ronald waits until he is uncoupled from the freight cars.

Percy says "Points".

The workmen switch the points.

Percy says, "Sixth, You say 'Points' to the workmen again or else someone might crash into the cars on the sidings".

Ronald says, "Points".

The workmen switch the points.

Percy looks forwards and backwards.

Percy says, "Seventh, you look forwards and backwards to make sure no one is coming"

Ronald looks and forwards and backwards.

Percy puffs up slowly backwards.

Percy says, "Eighth, you puff up backwards going slowly to make sure you don't bump into anything".

Ronald puffs up slowly backwards.

Percy says, "And that is how you shunt freight cars into sidings, Ronald!".

Ronald says, "I thought it was easy but it was hard!".

Percy says, "It may look easy but then you see it is hard but if you keep on practicing then it will get easier!".

Ronald says, "Got it, Percy!".

Ronald and Percy puffed back to Tidmouth Sheds.

Percy went into his own berth.

Ronald was still waiting outside Tidmouth Sheds.

Percy says, "Ronald? What are you doing?".

Emily says, "Why don't you sleep in Tidmouth Sheds? It is very comfy!".

Ronald says, "I can't!"

Percy says, "Why?"

Ronald says, "Does anyone sleep in there?".

Emily says, "Someone does sleep in there!".

Ronald says, "Who?".

Percy say, "Thomas sleeps in there".

Ronald says, "I don't want to leave Thomas without a place to live!"

Emily says, "It will be fine!

Ronald says, "Are you sure?"

Emily says, "I am pretty sure Thomas wouldn't mind!".

Ronald says, "Very well then I will go inside".

Ronald went into Thomas's berth.

Emily says, "How is Tidmouth Sheds?".

Ronald says, "It is very comfy!".

Emily says, "Told you so!".

Ronald says, "You were right, Emily!".

Emily says, "Thanks for noticing!".

Ronald says, "Good night, Emily!".

Emily says, "Good night, Ronald!".

Ronald, Emily, Molly, Murdoch, Neville, Nia, Rebecca, and Percy all went to sleep.

Thomas was too tired to go back to Tidmouth Sheds so he slept in a Siding.

Thomas went to sleep.

Next morning, Ronald wakes up being bright and cheerful.

Ronald went to the first signalbox on the Main Line.

Then Molly woke up.

Molly went to the first signalbox on the Main Line.

Ronald says, "Hi, Molly!".

Molly, "Hi, Ronald!".

Ronald says, "How was your day?".

Molly says, It was a good day!".

Ronald says, "Do you want to hear something funny?".

Molly says, "I do want to hear something funny!".

Ronald says, "In the Mainland, the big tender engines think they are all so smart but they get into a lot of accidents!".

Molly laughs.

Molly asks, "What kind of mistakes did they made?".

Ronald says, "Bumping into tar wagons, fuel wagons, jelly wagons, peanut butter wagons, coal cars, slate cars, freight cars, dirt piles, stone piles, and falling into the lake!".

Molly laughs and laughs.

Ronald was still talking about the big tender engines on the Mainland and their silly mistakes.

Molly laughs and laughs and laughs.

Thomas was heading back to Tidmouth Sheds.

When Thomas saw Ronald and Molly.

Thomas was surprised.

Ronald was still talking about the big tender engines and their silly mistakes.

Molly laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs.

Thomas says, "Hello, Molly!".

But Molly didn't answer.

Ronald was still talking.

And Molly was still laughing.

Thomas was cross.

He thought that the new engine was stealing his friend, Molly.

Thomas thinks, "*The new engine must be trying to take over my spot just like he stole Molly!*".

Thomas puffs away backwards.

Thomas wonders something.

Ronald and Molly puffed back to Tidmouth Sheds.

Ronald and Molly fell asleep.

Next morning, Ronald wakes up being bright and cheerful.

Ronald went to the second signalbox.

Murdoch woke up.

Murdoch went to the second signalbox.

Ronald says, "Hello, Murdoch!".

Murdoch says, "Hello, Ronald!".

Ronald says, "How was your day?".

Murdoch says, "It was a good day!".

Ronald says, "Do you want to hear something funny?".

Murdoch says, "I do want to hear something funny!".

Ronald says, "In the Mainland, the big tender engines think they are all so smart but they get into a lot of accidents!".

Murdoch laughs.

Murdoch asks, "What kind of mistakes did they made?".

Ronald says, "Bumping into tar wagons, fuel wagons, jelly wagons, peanut butter wagons, coal cars, slate cars, freight cars, dirt piles, stone piles, and falling into the lake!".

Murdoch laughs and laughs.

Ronald was still talking about the big tender engines on the Mainland and their silly mistakes.

Murdoch laughs and laughs and laughs.

Thomas was heading back to Tidmouth Sheds.

Ronald was still talking about the big tender engines and their silly mistakes.

Murdoch laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs.

Thomas says, "Hello, Murdoch!".

But Murdoch didn't answer.

Ronald was still talking.

And Murdoch was still laughing.

Thomas was cross.

He thought that the new engine was trying to steal his friend, Murdoch.

Thomas thinks, "*The new engine must be trying to steal my spot just like he stole Murdoch!*".

Thomas puffs away backwards.

Thomas wonders something.

Ronald and Murdoch puffed back to Tidmouth Sheds.

Ronald and Murdoch fell asleep.

Next morning, Ronald wakes up being bright bright and cheerful.

Ronald went to third signalbox.

Neville woke up.

Neville went to the third signalbox.

Ronald says, "Hello, Neville!".

Neville says, "Hello, Ronald!".

Ronald says, "How was your day?".

Neville says, "It was a good day!".

Ronald says, "Do you want to hear something funny?".

Neville says, "I do want to hear something funny!".

Ronald says, "In the Mainland, the big tender engines think they are all so smart but they get into a lot of accidents!".

Neville laughs.

Neville asks, "What kind of mistakes did they made?".

Ronald says, "Bumping into tar wagons, fuel wagons, jelly wagons, peanut butter wagons, coal cars, slate cars, freight cars, dirt piles, stone piles, and falling into the lake!".

Neville laughs and laughs.

Ronald was still talking about the big tender engines on the Mainland and their silly mistakes.

Neville laughs and laughs and laughs.

Thomas was heading back to Tidmouth Sheds.

Ronald was still talking about the big tender engines and their silly mistakes.

Neville laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs.

Thomas says, "Hello, Neville!".

But Neville didn't answer.

Ronald was still talking.

And Neville was still laughing.

Thomas was cross.

He thought that the new engine was trying to steal his friend, Neville.

Thomas thinks, "*The new engine must be trying to steal my spot just like he stole Neville!*".

Thomas puffs away backwards.

Thomas wonders something.

Thomas and Neville puffed back to Tidmouth Sheds.

Thomas and Neville fell asleep.

Next morning, Ronald wakes up being bright and cheerful.

Ronald went to the fourth signalbox on the Main Line.

Emily woke up.

Emily went to the fourth signalbox on the Main Line.

Ronald says, "Hello, Emily!".

Emily says, "Hello, Ronald!".

Ronald says, "How was your day?".

Emily says, "It was a good day!".

Ronald says, "Do you want to hear something funny?".

Emily says, "I do want to hear something funny!".

Ronald says, "In the Mainland, the big tender engines think they are all so smart but they get into a lot of accidents!".

Emily laughs.

Emily asks, "What kind of mistakes did they made?".

Ronald says, "Bumping into tar wagons, fuel wagons, jelly wagon, peanut butter wagons, coal cars, slate cars, freight cars, dirt piles, stone piles, and falling into the lake!".

Emily laughs and laughs.

Ronald was still talking about the big tender engines on the Mainland and their silly mistakes.

Emily laughs and laughs and laughs.

Thomas was heading back to Tidmouth Sheds.

Ronald was still talking about the big tender engines and their silly mistakes.

Emily laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs.

Thomas says, "Hello, Emily!".

But Emily didn't answer.

Ronald was still talking.

And Emily was still laughing.

Thomas was cross.

He thought that the new engine must be trying to steal his friend, Emily.

Thomas thinks, "*The new engine must be trying to steal my spot just like he stole Emily!*".

Thomas puffs away backwards.

Thomas wonders something.

Ronald and Emily puffed back to Tidmouth Sheds.

Ronald and Emily fell asleep.

Next morning, Ronald wakes up being bright and cheerful.

Ronald went to the fifth signalbox on the Main Line.

Percy woke up.

Percy went to the fifth signalbox on the Main Line.

Ronald says, "Hello, Percy!".

Percy says, "Hello, Ronald!".

Ronald says, "How was your day?".

Percy says, "It was a good day!".

Ronald says, "Do you want to hear something funny?".

Percy says, "I do want to hear something funny!".

Ronald says, "In the Mainland, the big tender engines think they are all so smart but they get into a lot of accidents!".

Percy laughs.

Percy asks, "What kind of mistakes did they made?".

Ronald says, "Bumping into tar wagons, fuel wagons, jelly wagons, peanut butter wagons, coal cars, slate cars, freight cars, dirt piles, stone piles, and falling into the lake!".

Percy laughs and laughs.

Ronald was still talking about the big tender engines on the Mainland and their silly mistakes.

Percy laughs and laughs and laughs.

Thomas was heading back to Tidmouth Sheds.

Ronald was still talking about the big tender engines and their silly mistakes.

Percy laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs.

Thomas says, "Hello, Percy!".

But Percy didn't answer.

Ronald was still talking.

And Percy was still laughing.

Thomas was cross.

He thought that the new engine was trying to steal his friend, Percy.

Thomas thinks, "*The new engine must be trying to steal my spot just like he stole Percy!".

Thomas puffs away backwards.

Thomas wonders something.

Ronald and Percy puffed back to Tidmouth Sheds.

Ronald and Percy fell asleep.

Thomas was trying to fall asleep on a siding but he couldn't since he was so angry.

Thomas says, "The nerve of Ronald, trying to steal my friends especially Percy!".

Thomas went to Tidmouth Sheds.

Thomas saw that all of the berths were full.

Even his own berth was filled by Ronald.

Thomas was cross so he decided to go to Arlesburgh Goods Yard.

Ryan and Syan and Daisy were surprised to see Thomas in Arlesburgh Goods Yards.

The Arlesburgh Yard Sheds now have five berths if anyone else wants to sleep in there.

Thomas asks, "Hey, can I sleep in here?".

Ryan, Syan, and Daisy says, "Yes, you can!".

Daisy asks, "Thomas, why are you sleeping here? Don't you usually sleep at Tidmouth Sheds?".

Thomas says, "My berth at Tidmouth is already filled by another tank engine and he is replacing me! He thinks he can take my berth away from me!".

Ryan and Syan laughed when Thomas was talking about being replace.

Ryan says, "You thought the same thing when I came here!".

Syan says, "You thought the same thing when I came here!".


End file.
